Shy Versa
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Poor Versa is extremely shy, and feels that she wouldn't be friends with Queen Stephanie, who has returned to the Big Harbour. Can her friends help her? (Request for tate310!)
It was another bustling day in the Ocean and Salvage Company Dock. Theodore, Hank and the others all heard that the Queen Stephanie was coming back to the Big Harbour for another visit.

"Wow, I can't believe that the queen's coming back here!" Hank said in awe.

"Yes, and she'll be here this afternoon." The Dispatcher informed. "I need you all on your best behaviour, and I have selected George, Emily and Theodore to pull her in!"

Everyone was excited, especially Emily, Theodore and George, due to their special duty.

But poor Versa, the assistant research vessel, was very nervous about the visit. She was a very shy vessel, and found it difficult to talk to new people and boats. But the others learned that the easiest way to get Versa out of her shell is to ask about her researching job, as she is very passionate about learning and is smart, like Foduck.

"I'll never be friends with the queen." Versa said silently. "I'm far too shy to be her friend."

Emily noticed that the quiet assistant research boat was silent. Well, she never spoke much, but she looked very sad.

"What's wrong, Versa?" She asked her friend.

"I just feel that I wouldn't get to be the queen's friend because I'm too shy round new people." She admitted.

"You can still be friends with her, Versa." Emily said in an assuring voice.

"I can't! I freeze up and I start stuttering round people, especially if they are new." Versa replied. "I want to be left alone." She added, and she moved away.

The other tugs had heard the conversation, and they all felt very sorry for their friend.

"Poor Versa," Theodore said sadly. "She shouldn't feel afraid to speak to Queen Stephanie."

"But what can we do?" Hank asked Theodore uncertainly.

"Yeah, we don't know how to deal with shy ships." George added.

"Foduck does!" Hank added. He told me and Theodore how he helped Cocomagh overcome her shyness of the Big Harbour!"

"How did you do it, Foduck?" George and Jacob asked him at the same time.

"Well, I just made the harbour quiet and safe." Foduck replied. "The calm atmosphere put her at ease."

Hearing this story gave Theodore an idea.

"I know what we can try!" He said eagerly.

"What? What can we do, Theodore?" Everyone asked him at once, all eager to hear Theodore's proposition.

"Hank, do you remember the last time when Queen Stephanie came here, and we asked her to meet Walter before he helped us welcome her to the Big Harbour?"

"Yes I do!" Hank replied. Then understanding dawned on the youngest tug.

"I know- are you going to do the same for Versa?"

"It will be exactly the same as before." Theodore told him. "Except instead of Walter, it will be Versa who meets Queen Stephanie."

The others discussed this quietly. They all agreed that there was no reason why it wouldn't work this time if Theodore had managed to do it before.

So Theodore said that whilst he, Emily and George pulled the queen in the Big Harbour, Foduck and the others will attempt to keep Versa completely calm and relaxed, and also to ensure that nothing would alarm her.

Then, they would all be there for when Versa was introduced to the famed Queen Stephanie.

...

Soon, the plan was set in place. Emily and Rosie, the assistant coastguard vessel, went to look for their friend and persuade her to come back, whilst Hank, Penny and Jacob all worked together to ensure that the harbour was calm, safe and friendly.

George, Foduck (who was replacing Emily) and Theodore were all sent to wait at the mouth of the Big Harbour for the arrival of the queen, so they could welcome her in and get ready to bring her into the harbour.

"Are you sure this will work?" George asked his friends.

"Well, we've both had experience in similar situations." Foduck pointed out.

"Besides, Emily gave up her job to help Rosie get Versa, and Foduck had to take her place instead of helping Hank, Jacob and Penny."

"They'll be fine. I did tell them what to do." Foduck said, but he looked a bit nervous all the same.

"Shush! Here she comes!" George said.

Theodore gave Foduck a reassuring smile as they all blew their whistles to greet the famous liner.

"Hello there." She said softly. "It is nice to see all of you again."

"Hello, Queen Stephanie." Theodore replied. "Welcome back to the Big Harbour."

"This is the safest harbour in the whole world!" Foduck cut in.

The queen was a bit puzzled, but she managed a chuckle.

"Actually, Queen Stephanie, we were wondering if you could help us again." Theodore admitted.

"Of course I can! What is it, dear?"

"Well, we have a friend- she's an assistant research vessel, by the way, and she's very shy. Would it be alright if you met her and"-

"Of course I will." The queen interrupted politely. She didn't need to hear what was coming next, as she had the feeling that she knew.

"Thank you." Theodore said politely.

So once the tugs were ready, they pulled Queen Stephanie into the Big Harbour, where Hank, Penny and Jacob were already waiting.

"Aren't the others back here yet?" George asked impatiently.

"They shouldn't be long..." Penny said nervously.

"Yeah, but I hope that Versa does come." Jacob says.

Suddenly, they all heard a blast of a whistle, followed by horn blasts.

It was Emily, Rosie and Versa!

"Wait! Versa wants to talk to you!" Rosie called out.

"Yes, and I think you'll be very interested to listen, Queen Stephanie." Emily added calmly. "Come on Versa; tell her about her research work."

So the flustered assistant research ship told Queen Stephanie all about how her job on researching aquatic flora and fauna.

This fascinated the famous liner, even though Versa had stuttered and stammered a lot to start with. But, this had decreased as she continued to talk. Seeing that the harbour was calm and quiet did indeed settle poor Versa's nerves and this helped her a great deal.

"I must say, Versa. You are a very interesting boat to talk to." Queen Stephanie told her sincerely.

"Thank you." Versa replied. "And thank you, everyone, for helping me to gain a boost of confidence."

"You're welcome Versa!" They replied.

Versa especially thanked Theodore, Emily, Rosie and Foduck for their help, though she did thank the others for helping make things possible, and now she is great friends with Queen Stephanie!


End file.
